Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press arrangement with a further processing module, to the use of a press arrangement and to a method for producing and processing compacts from powder material.
DE 10 2006 020 213 A1 discloses a press for producing compacts from powder material with undercuts. A die in which a mold cavity is formed by undercutting is arranged on a press frame. An upper punch and a lower punch interact with the mold cavity. The mold cavity is bounded by at least one slide, transverse pressing punch or a movable part of the die, which are displaceable transversely with respect to the vertical main pressing axis of upper and lower punch. A sensor measures the actual states of an adjustment drive for slides, transverse pressing punches and displaceable die part, wherein the actual states are compared with a desired value in a regulating apparatus.
It is the object of the invention to provide a press arrangement, the use of a press arrangement and a method, which press arrangement, use or method provides an improved processing of compacts from powder material.